Romeo et Juliette : la vraie histoire
by NotreDame
Summary: On prétend que Romeo et Juliette, c'est la plus belle histoire d'amour de tous les temps. Mais quand on lit entre les lignes, que voit-on réellement ?
1. Chapter 1

Synopsis : on prétend que _Romeo et Juliette_, c'est la plus grande histoire d'amour de tous les temps. Mais quand on lit entre les lignes, que voit-on réellement ? En fait, Shakespeare a écrit cette pièce comme une comédie. Voici mon interprétation personnelle.

Disclaimer : la pièce de théâtre _Romeo et Juliette_ appartient à Shakespeare, pas à moi. Je ne tire aucun profit de cette fiction, alors pas de procès, s'il vous plait.

Romeo et Juliette, Acte I

_Scène 1_

GREGOIRE ET SAMSON : On va chercher la bagarre chez les Montaigu ! Et on va peut-être s'occuper de leurs dames, leur faire subir les pires outrages, ha, ha ! _(à Abraham)_ : hé, on veut se battre ! _(Benvolio et Tybalt entrent et tout le monde se bat)_.

UN SPECTATEUR : ça commence bien ! Ils n'ont rien d'autre à faire ?

ESCALUS : C'est ce que je leur dis mais ils sont trop bêtes pour écouter ! Tout le quartier souffre à cause de leurs chamailleries.

_Tout le monde sort sauf M. et Mme Montaigu et Benvolio._

MME MONTAIGU : Vous n'auriez pas vu mon fils Romeo ?

BENVOLIO : Il a le cafard, en ce moment. Personne ne sait pourquoi, je vais essayer de lui en parler. _(Les parents Montaigu sortent, Romeo entre)_

BENVOLIO : ça va, cousin ?

ROMEO : Non, je souffre, je suis tellement malheureux ! Plus malheureux que moi, ça n'existe pas et tout ça, à cause d'une meuf.

UNE SPECTATRICE : Il devrait essayer d'échanger sa place avec les gens qui meurent de faim dans le monde, pour voir s'ils sont moins malheureux que lui.

UN SPECTATEUR : Ouais, entre autres !

ROMEO : Vous ne comprenez pas, dans le public ! Elle est trop belle, belle comme elle c'est pas possible, et elle ne veut pas de copain ! C'est du gâchis, ça me rend malade. D'ailleurs, les jolies filles, c'est fait pour se marier et décorer la galerie, rien d'autre.

UN SPECTATEUR : Je croirais entendre tous les petits ados qui bavent sur les posters d'actrices à la mode en regrettant que ceux-ci ne voudront jamais d'eux.

UNE SPECTATRICE : Rassurez-moi : Shakespeare, c'était avant l'invention du féminisme ?

BENVOLIO : Oh, allez, je vais te montrer d'autres belles meufs, ça te changera les idées. _(à part_) : J'ai intérêt à en trouver une canon, sinon il va faire son difficile et se remettre à pleurnicher.

_Scène 2_

PARIS : Capulet, tu me donnes ta fille en mariage ?

CAPULET : Elle a treize ans et demi, c'est un peu jeune. Attendons qu'elle en ait quinze pour le mariage. Mais je donne une fête ce soir avec plein de monde, vous pourrez la draguer.

UNE SPECTATRICE ADO : Quand j'entends ça, je me dis que mon père à moi n'est pas si nul que ça, après tout.

_Paris et Capulet sortent. Roméo, Benvolio et un serviteur des Capulet entrent._

ROMEO : Je souffre ! Je veux ma nana, elle est trop belle !

LE SERVITEUR : Hé, j'ai une liste d'invités que je ne sais pas lire. Vous pouvez m'aider, messieurs ?

ROMEO : Oui, ce sont des invités à quoi ?

LE SERVITEUR : A une fête chez les Capulet, vous voulez venir ? (_il sort_).

BENVOLIO : Hé, ta Rosaline y sera. On va se taper l'incruste, il y aura plein de filles sexy et tu verras que ta meuf n'est pas si canon que ça, après tout.

ROMEO : J'irai, mon pote. Mais je n'aimerai jamais que Rosaline, elle est trop canon !

UN SPECTATEUR : On le saura !

_Scène 3_

LA NOURRICE : Ma Juliette a presque quatorze ans ! Elle a presque quatorze ans ! Elle a presque quatorze ans ! Ah, je l'adore.

DAME CAPULET : Ma fille, tu veux te marier ?

JULIETTE : Non, pas encore.

DAME CAPULET : Il faut se marier très tôt. Paris sera à notre soirée ce soir, c'est le plus beau parti de la ville. Regarde-le bien, tu nous donneras ton avis.

_Scène 3_

ROMEO (_à Mercutio et Benvolio_) : Je vous dis que je suis amoureux d'une meuf qui ne veut pas de moi, donc malheureux et inconsolable. Vous pigez ?

MERCUTIO : Sois cool !

BENVOLIO : Les mecs, il est trop tard, on arrive après la fin du souper.

_Scène 4_

_On fait la fête chez les Capulet._

ROMEO : Ouah, elle est trop canon, cette meuf, là-bas ! J'ai le coup de foudre, je n'en ai jamais vue une aussi belle qu'elle !

UNE SPECTATRICE : Il y a une heure, il était fou de Rosaline, maintenant, il est fou de Juliette… Ce sera qui, dans vingt minutes ?

TYBALT : Oh, quelle horreur, un Montaigu ici ! Je vais le tuer.

CAPULET : On se calme ! Il est correct, tu tireras l'épée un autre jour.

TYBALT : J'enrage ! (_il sort_)

ROMEO (_à Juliette_) : On s'embrasse ?

JULIETTE : OK ! (_ils s'embrassent, puis Juliette est appelée près de sa mère_)

ROMEO : Minute ! C'est une Capulet ?

UN SPECTATEUR : Il s'attendait à quoi ? A une Martienne ?

JULIETTE : C'est un Montaigu ? Oh, je souffre, je suis folle amoureuse de ce mec à qui j'ai parlé une seule fois ! Je n'aimerai jamais personne d'autre.

UN SPECTATEUR : ça leur fait au moins un point commun.


	2. Chapter 2

Synopsis : on prétend que _Romeo et Juliette_, c'est la plus grande histoire d'amour de tous les temps. Mais quand on lit entre les lignes, que voit-on réellement ? En fait, Shakespeare a écrit cette pièce comme une comédie. Voici ma version perso.

Disclaimer : la pièce de théâtre _Romeo et Juliette_ appartient à Shakespeare, pas à moi. Je ne tire aucun profit de cette fiction, alors pas de procès, s'il vous plait.

Romeo et Juliette, Acte II

_Scène 1_

MERCUTIO : Romeo, hé ! Je me trompais, tu ferais mieux de courir après Rosaline !

BENVOLIO : Trop tard, viens. (_ils sortent_)

_Scène 2_

ROMEO : Oh, qu'est-ce qu'elle est sexy, Juliette !

JULIETTE : Oh, il est trop beau, comme c'est dommage que tous les deux, on soit dans des familles ennemies, c'est trop injuste ! (voyant Romeo) : Hé, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Si mes parents te voient chez eux, ils te tueront !

UN SPECTATEUR : Enfin une parole sensée !

ROMEO : Je suis venu ici parce que je t'aime !

JULIETTE : Moi aussi !

ROMEO : Jurons-nous l'amour éternel !

UN SPECTATEUR : Comme ça ? Ils ne commencent pas par parler de leurs goûts, de leurs amis, de leurs espoirs, pour voir s'ils sont vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre ?

ROMEO (_au spectateur_) : Ta gueule ! On s'aime et on se fout du reste.

JULIETTE : Si tu veux qu'on se marie, envoie-moi un message demain, je t'enverrai quelqu'un pour le prendre.

UNE SPECTATRICE : C'est pas un peu tôt ?

ROMEO ET JULIETTE : On s'en fout, on s'aime !

_Scène 3_

FRERE LAURENT (_dans sa cellule_) : La botanique, c'est magnifique ! (voyant Romeo) : Salut, qu'est-ce qui t'amène si tôt ?

ROMEO : Bonjour mon frère, j'ai complètement oublié Rosaline, je veux épouser la petite Capulet. Vous pouvez nous marier ?

FRERE LAURENT : Epouser Juliette alors qu'avant-hier tu ne me parlais que de Rosaline ? Toi, tu changes d'amour comme de chemise.

ROMEO : Oh, allez, vous me disiez bien que je faisais une fixation malsaine sur Rosaline. J'épouse Juliette, c'est pas cool ?

FRERE LAURENT : D'accord, je vais vous marier. C'est complètement insensé mais au moins, ça va peut-être réconcilier vos familles.

UNE SPECTATRICE : Célébrer un mariage que ces deux petits idiots vont peut-être regretter pour opérer une réconciliation qui n'aura peut-être pas lieu ? Ce prêtre agit bizarrement, pour un homme de Dieu.

_Scène 4_

MERCUTIO : C'est une garce, cette Rosaline, de ne pas vouloir de Romeo ! Elle ne voit pas qu'elle le rend malheureux ?

UNE SPECTATRICE : Si elle ne l'aime pas, elle ne l'aime pas, point barre. C'est à lui d'accepter.

UN SPECTATEUR : D'ailleurs, on n'en était pas à Juliette ?

BENVOLIO : Tybalt a envoyé une lettre à Romeo. C'est un défi. Romeo répondra.

MERCUTIO : Mais Tybalt est le meilleur duelliste de Vérone…

ROMEO : Salut les copains ! Je suis content, qu'est-ce qu'on s'amuse ensemble !

MERCUTIO : Ah, ça, oui ! (_apercevant la nourrice de Juliette_) : Ah, qu'est-ce qu'elle est moche, cette bonne femme ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle est moche ! Je me moque d'elle. (_Il sort_)

LA NOURRICE : Voilà qui est consternant, je lui foutrais bien une correction… (_A Romeo_) : La petite Juliette m'a chargée d'un message mais j'aimerais d'abord être sûre que tu te conduiras bien avec elle.

UN SPECTATEUR : C'est maintenant, le message ? Romeo n'a même pas attendu de le recevoir pour prévoir le mariage ?

ROMEO : Je la respecte, vous avez ma parole. Dites-lui d'aller dans telle église cette nuit, on va se marier.

LA NOURRICE : D'accord.

UNE SPECTATRICE : Hein ! Elle est censée veiller sur une fillette de treize ans et demi et elle lui permet d'épouser un type qu'elle ne connaît même pas ?

LA NOURRICE : Mais bien sûr ! Il m'a donné sa parole, donc je le crois.

_Scène 5_

JULIETTE : Alors, nourrice ? Ça a donné quoi ? Dis-le moi vite !

LA NOURRICE (_à bout de souffle_) : Minute ! Tu vois pas que je suis essoufflée ?

JULIETTE : Je m'en fous ! Il veut m'épouser, oui on non ? Y'a que ça, qui compte !

UN SPECTATEUR : Sale égoïste ! Tu vois pas qu'elle est morte de fatigue ? Ça te tuerait pas, d'attendre trente secondes !

LA NOURRICE : Je suis sûre et certaine qu'il te respectera toujours. Tu dois te rendre à l'église ce midi pour l'épouser. Je ferai tout pour t'aider.

JULIETTE : Ah, quel bonheur ! (_elle sort_)

UNE SPECTATRICE : Même pas un merci ?

_Scène 6_

FRERE LAURENT : Tout est prêt, je vais vous marier (_à part_) : pourvu que ça marche.

ROMEO ET JULIETTE : Ah, quel bonheur !


	3. Chapter 3

Synopsis : on prétend que _Romeo et Juliette_, c'est la plus grande histoire d'amour de tous les temps. Mais quand on lit entre les lignes, que voit-on réellement ? En fait, Shakespeare a écrit cette pièce comme une comédie. Voici mon interprétation personnelle.

Disclaimer : la pièce de théâtre _Romeo et Juliette_ appartient à Shakespeare, pas à moi. Je ne tire aucun profit de cette fiction, alors pas de procès, s'il vous plait.

Romeo et Juliette, Acte III

_Scène 1_

BENVOLIO : On s'en va, Mercutio ! Ça risque de tourner à la bagarre.

MERCUTIO : Oh, je te connais ! Tu finiras toujours par te battre, quoi que tu dises. Moi, j'adore ça.

TYBALT (_entrant_) : Hé, les cons, vous n'avez pas vu Romeo ? (_Romeo entre_) Ah, te voila ! Battons-nous.

ROMEO : Non, je ne vais pas me battre contre toi, je t'aime.

UN SPECTATEUR : Il est gay ?

UNE SPECTATRICE : Non, il a décidé qu'il aimait toute la famille de Juliette, même si Tybalt est décidé à l'assassiner.

UN SPECTATEUR : Ah… vachement intelligent.

MERCUTIO : Bon, ben c'est pas grave, c'est moi qui vais me battre ! (_Tybalt et Mercutio se battent à l'épée_).

ROMEO : Hé, arrêtez ça ! (_Mercutio est blessé, Tybalt se sauve_)

MERCUTIO : Trois fois rien, une égratignure ! Vous en faites pas pour moi, les gars. (_Benvolio l'aide à sortir puis revient_).

BENVOLIO : Mercutio est mort.

ROMEO : Tain, mais je me suis comporté comme une lavette !

UN SPECTATEUR : Faudrait lui expliquer que le pacifisme et la lâcheté sont deux choses complètement différentes.

ROMEO : Ta gueule ! Faut que j'aille tuer Tybalt au plus vite. (_Tybalt revient, ils se battent, Romeo le tue_)

BENVOLIO : ça craint ! Romeo, dégage, t'es mal ! (_Romeo sort, des tas de gens entrent, dont le Prince_).

LE PRINCE : C'est quoi, ce désordre ? Et qui a tué qui ?

BENVOLIO : C'est la faute de Tybalt. Il cherchait la bagarre, a tué Mercutio, et Romeo n'a fait que se défendre.

DAME CAPULET : Hé, je proteste ! Tybalt est mort par la faute de Romeo, il faut le tuer.

LE PRINCE : Bon, j'espère que Romeo aura l'intelligence de dégager parce que si on le retrouve, on le tue !

_Scène 2_

JULIETTE : J'attends. Tiens, nourrice, tu as vu Romeo ?

LA NOURRICE : Oh, mon dieu, quelle horreur. Quelle horreur ! J'ai vu un mort…

JULIETTE : Romeo est mort ?!!

LA NOURRICE : Non, l'excellent homme qu'était Tybalt est mort. Romeo est banni.

JULIETTE : Romeo a tué Tybalt ? Quelle horreur !

LA NOURRICE : Oui, quel monstre, ce Romeo !

JULIETTE : C'est toi, qui est un monstre de parler comme ça ! Je l'aime. Je préfèrerais même voir mes parents morts que Romeo banni.

UN SPECTATEUR : Charmant…

JULIETTE : Je veux mourir.

LA NOURRICE : Attends cette nuit, je le ferai venir, ton Romeo. Il est dans la cellule de Laurent.

UNE SPECTATRICE : Toujours pas de merci ? Tu sais, Juliette, c'est une nourrice que tu as, pas une esclave.

JULIETTE : Ta gueule ! Mon mari est banni, ça me donne tous les droits.

_Scène 3_

FRERE LAURENT (dans sa cellule) : J'ai des nouvelles, Romeo. Le jugement est tombé, tu es banni de Vérone.

ROMEO : Oh, non ! Ça, c'est pire que la mort.

FRERE LAURENT : Tu ne vois pas que le Prince s'est montré très magnanime en te bannissant au lieu de te condamner à mort ?

ROMEO : Je m'en fous ! Si j'ai pas ma Juliette, je pique une crise.

FRERE LAURENT : Cache-toi, on frappe à ma porte ! Mais cache-toi ! Qui est-là ?

LA NOURRICE : C'est la nounou de la petite Capulet. (_elle entre_) Je vois que Romeo est en train de pleurnicher comme un bébé, c'est pitoyable. Juliette est dans le même état.

ROMEO : Comment va Juliette ?

LA NOURRICE : Dans tous ses états. Elle pleure son cousin et tu lui manques.

ROMEO : Et c'est ma faute si elle pleure ! Je veux mourir. (_il sort un poignard_)

FRERE LAURENT : Non, ce serait agir comme une gonzesse ! Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Va en cachette parler à ta nana. Pendant ce temps-là, on va trouver un moyen de proclamer le mariage et de réconcilier tout le monde.

LA NOURRICE ET ROMEO : Génial ! On va faire ça.

_Scène 4_

DAME CAPULET (_à Paris_) : Juliette est couchée. La pauvre, elle est brisée par le chagrin !

CAPULET : Je lui ferai savoir que vous l'aimez, Paris. Ma femme, allez dire à notre fille que nous la marierons dans trois jours, c'est-à-dire jeudi. Oh, ce sera bien, ce mariage.

UN SPECTATEUR : Il me semblait qu'au premier acte, il préférait attendre encore deux ans…

UN AUTRE : Paris a peut-être des arguments très convaincants !

_Scène 5_

JULIETTE : Quitte pas ma chambre, on a encore le temps !

ROMEO : Non, il est tard, il va faire jour.

JULIETTE : Ah oui, c'est vrai.

LA NOURRICE : Juliette, fais gaffe, ta mère est réveillée !

ROMEO : Alors, au revoir ! (_adieux interminables, il finit par sortir, puis Dame Capulet entre_)

DAME CAPULET : ça va, ma Juliette ?

JULIETTE : Non, j'ai trop de chagrin parce que Tybalt est mort.

DAME CAPULET : Quel chagrin, c'est même carrément excessif ! Mais ne t'en fais pas, Romeo sera puni pour ça. Je le ferai empoisonner.

JULIETTE : Idée géniale ! C'est moi qui préparerai le poison.

UN SPECTATEUR : Depuis quand les fillettes de treize ans savent-elles fabriquer ce genre de trucs ?

UNE SPECTATRICE : C'est peut-être sa mère qui le lui a appris, ils ont l'air passablement ravagés dans cette famille.

DAME CAPULET : Au fait, tu dois te marier jeudi.

JULIETTE : Ah, non, pas question !

CAPULET (_entrant_) : Si, si, on va te marier !

JULIETTE : Merci, c'est gentil, mais je ne le veux pas, je suis encore trop jeune.

CAPULET : Tu vas te marier, point barre, espèce de charogne ! Salope !

UNE SPECTATRICE : Qu'est-ce que je disais ! Ils sont complètement fous !

LA NOURRICE : Monsieur, calmez-vous…

CAPULET : Tais-toi, vieille folle ! Après tout le mal que je me suis donné pour me trouver le gendre idéal, voilà qu'elle le refuse ! Soit tu acceptes ce mariage jeudi, soit je te vire de la maison ! (_il sort_)

JULIETTE : Maman, je vous en prie, faites en sorte que mon mariage soit retardé ! Ou mettez mon lit nuptial dans la tombe de Tybalt !

UN SPECTATEUR : Vachement intelligent… (_la mère sort_)

JULIETTE : Aide-moi, nourrice, je ne sais plus quoi faire…

LA NOURRICE : Ton Romeo est parti, il ne reviendra plus jamais. Accepte le nouveau mariage, Paris a l'air d'un mari potentiel bien meilleur.

UNE SPECTATRICE : On dirait que la nounou en a marre de se faire marcher sur les pieds.

JULIETTE : OK. Dis-leur que j'accepte le mariage, je vais tout de suite me confesser chez Frère Laurent.


	4. Chapter 4

Synopsis : on prétend que _Romeo et Juliette_, c'est la plus grande histoire d'amour de tous les temps. Mais quand on lit entre les lignes, que voit-on réellement ? En fait, Shakespeare a écrit cette pièce comme une comédie. Voici mon interprétation personnelle.

Disclaimer : la pièce de théâtre _Romeo et Juliette_ appartient à Shakespeare, pas à moi. Je ne tire aucun profit de cette fiction, alors pas de procès, s'il vous plait.

Romeo et Juliette, Acte IV

_Scène 1_

FRERE LAURENT (_faisant entrer Paris dans sa cellule_) : Vous ne trouvez pas que c'est un peu précipité, cette idée de mariage ?

PARIS : C'est son père qui veut que j'épouse Juliette pour la consoler de la mort de Tybalt. Je crois qu'il a raison. (_Juliette entre_) Juliette, tu viens confesser que tu m'aimes ?

JULIETTE : Si je viens me confesser, ça n'a aucun sens que tu écoutes !

PARIS : Les larmes t'enlaidissent, c'est dommage.

JULIETTE : Non, j'étais déjà moche avant.

PARIS : Eh, je ne tolère pas que ma future femme parle comme ça !

JULIETTE : Je suis venue pour me confesser, OK ? (_Paris sort_) Frère Laurent, je ne sais plus où j'en suis.

FRERE LAURENT : Oui, j'ai appris pour le mariage.

JULIETTE : Si vous ne faites rien pour l'empêcher, je prends un couteau et je me tue !

UNE SPECTATRICE : Du chantage au suicide. De plus en plus charmante, cette petite.

FRERE LAURENT : C'est pas la peine d'en arriver là ! T'es prête à faire quelque chose de dangereux pour éviter le mariage ?

JULIETTE : Je suis prête à faire des choses immondes pour cela !

UN SPECTATEUR : Un prêtre qui encourage les conduites à risques… On aura tout vu !

FRERE LAURENT : Tu vas rentrer chez toi et dire que tu acceptes le mariage avec Paris de bonne grâce. Le soir, dans ta chambre, tu boiras cette potion. Elle va stopper ton métabolisme et tu auras l'air morte pendant 42 heures. Quand tu te réveilleras, tu seras dans un cercueil ouvert, dans le caveau des Capulet. Je préviendrai Romeo, il viendra te chercher et vous fuirez à Mantoue.

UNE SPECTATRICE : Et qui s'occupera du chagrin des parents de la petite, qui croiront avoir perdu leur fille unique ?

JULIETTE : Donne ! (ils sortent)

UN SPECTATEUR : Même pas un merci alors qu'il fait des choses contraires à la religion pour elle ?

_Scène 2_

CAPULET : Serviteurs ! Préparez-moi la fête du siècle ! (_à Juliette, qui vient de rentrer_) : tu reviens de confesse ?

JULIETTE (_tout sourire_) : Oui, je m'excuse de m'être mal conduite, papa !

CAPULET : Tu peux !

JULIETTE : Nourrice, tu viens m'aider à choisir ma tenue ?

_Scène 3_

JULIETTE (_dans sa chambre_) : Tout compte fait, je préfère rester seule toute la nuit. Nourrice, j'aimerais que tu passes la nuit dans la chambre de maman. (_la nourrice sort_) Courage ! Et si la drogue ne donnait rien ? (_elle met un poignard dans son lit_) Et si ça se passait mal pour une autre raison ? Oh, décidons-nous ! (_elle boit_).

_Scène 4_

CAPULET : Activez-vous, serviteurs ! Je veux que tout soit parfait pour ce foutu mariage ! Nourrice ! (la nourrice entre) Paris est là ! Dis à Juliette de s'habiller et de venir !

_Scène 5_

LA NOURRICE : Réveillez-vous… quoi, couchée toute habillée ? Oh, mon dieu, elle est morte ! (_Dame Capulet entre_) Il est arrivé une catastrophe !

DAME CAPULET : Oh, quelle tristesse ! Ma pauvre enfant !

CAPULET : Je ne sais plus quoi dire tellement je suis triste.

FRERE LAURENT (_entrant_) : Prêts pour le mariage ?

TOUT LE MONDE : Non, ô jour lamentable, ô lamentable jour !

FRERE LAURENT : On se calme. Il faut l'emmener à l'église.

(_tout le monde sort, sauf les musiciens, qui ne trouvent rien de mieux à faire que de se disputer autour de la « morte »)_


	5. Chapter 5

Synopsis : on prétend que _Romeo et Juliette_, c'est la plus grande histoire d'amour de tous les temps. Mais quand on lit entre les lignes, que voit-on réellement ? En fait, Shakespeare a écrit cette pièce comme une comédie. Voici mon interprétation personnelle.

Disclaimer : la pièce de théâtre _Romeo et Juliette_ appartient à Shakespeare, pas à moi. Je ne tire aucun profit de cette fiction, alors pas de procès, s'il vous plait.

Romeo et Juliette, Acte V

_Scène 1 (à Mantoue)_

ROMEO : Je suis content ! (_à Balthazar, qui entre_) : Tu m'apportes de bonnes nouvelles ?

BALTHAZAR : Malheureusement non. Ta Juliette est morte.

ROMEO : Quoi ? Trouve-moi de quoi écrire, ainsi qu'une voiture à chevaux. Je pars d'ici cette nuit. T'aurait pas un message de Frère Laurent pour moi, par hasard ?

BALTHAZAR : Non, malheureusement. (_il sort_)

ROMEO : J'ai vu pas loin un apothicaire qui a une tête à avoir du poison chez lui. (_l'apothicaire entre_) Hé, toi ! T'as l'air fauché, je t'achète ton poison le plus efficace à prix d'or.

L'APOTHICAIRE : Ici, ce genre de vente est puni de mort par la loi !

ROMEO : T'as besoin de fric, oui ou non ? La morale, c'est bon pour les gens qui en ont les moyens. (l'apothicaire lui donne le poison)

UN SPECTATEUR : Sous-entendu, les gens riches comme lui. De plus en plus sympathique, ce Romeo…

_Scène 2_ (_cellule de Frère Laurent_)

FRERE LAURENT (_à Frère Jean_) : Bonjour, mon frère ! Tu viens de Mantoue, non ? Y as-tu porté mon message à Romeo Montaigu ?

FRERE JEAN : Je n'ai pas pu y aller ni faire porter ton message, la ville est barricadée pour cause d'épidémie.

FRERE LAURENT : Malheur ! Procure-moi un levier de fer, c'est important. (_à part_) Je vais trouver Juliette dans la tombe et l'y faire attendre. Elle va gueuler !

_Scène 3 (cimetière)_

PARIS : Je vais fleurir la tombe de Juliette, je n'ai que ça à faire… Zut, on vient ! (_il se cache, Romeo et Balthazar entrent avec des pioches_)

ROMEO : Balthazar, remets cette lettre à mon père demain. Et éloigne-toi, j'ai des trucs à faire dans cette tombe. Ne vient surtout pas me regarder.

UNE SPECTATRICE : Si j'étais Balthazar, vu la façon dont c'est dit, je me sauverais en hurlant au pervers.

BALTHAZAR : Oui, mais moi, je vais le regarder en cachette. Il y a plein de pervers, dans cette pièce. (_il se cache et Romeo ouvre la tombe_)

PARIS : Eh, mais c'est Romeo ! Celui qui a tué Tybalt et a peut-être fait mourir Juliette de chagrin ! Romeo, rends-toi, tu mérites qu'on te tue !

ROMEO : En effet : laisse-moi tranquille, j'ai envie de mourir seul ici.

PARIS : Non, battons-nous ! (_ils se battent, le page de Paris va chercher de l'aide, Paris est blessé à mort_) Je meurs ! Enterre-moi à côté de Juliette.

ROMEO : Oui, c'est le moins que je puisse faire. Je me trompe ou pendant le trajet, mon serviteur m'a dit que ces deux là devaient se marier ? (_il entre dans la tombe_) Voici l'endroit où je veux être pour l'éternité (_il boit le poison et tombe raide mort_).

FRERE LAURENT (arrivant et voyant Balthazar) : Salut ! Que fais-tu ici ?

BALTHAZAR : J'attends mon maître, ça fait trente minutes qu'il est descendu dans cette tombe.

FRERE LAURENT : Descend avec moi !

BALTHAZAR : Non, j'ai peur ! J'ai rêvé que Romeo tuait quelqu'un ici.

FRERE LAURENT : Du sang, des épées, deux mecs morts, quelle horreur ! Ah, la dame se réveille. Sors vite, tout a foiré, Romeo est mort ! Je t'emmène, tu vivras dans un couvent, en sécurité.

JULIETTE : Non, laisse-moi ici ! (_Frère Laurent sort_) Du poison ! Oh, non, Romeo a tout bu, il n'en reste même plus sur ses lèvres pour moi ! J'entends du bruit, faisons vite ! (_elle prend un poignard et se l'enfonce dans le cœur_)

(_Des gardes arrivent_) Qu'est-ce que c'est que tous ces gens morts ?

UN GARDE : Un prêtre avec une bêche, c'est louche ! Il faut l'arrêter. (_Le Prince, les Capulet et les Montaigu arrivent_)

MONTAIGU : C'est quoi, le problème ? Ma femme est morte cette nuit, probablement de chagrin parce qu'on a banni notre fils. Ne dites pas qu'il est arrivé pire ?

LE PRINCE : Regarde et tu verras.

UN SPECTATEUR : Il n'y a pas de façons plus gentilles et plus délicates d'annoncer à quelqu'un que son fils est mort ?

LE PRETRE : Je sais qu'on m'accuse. Voilà, j'ai marié ces deux là en cachette, j'ai manigancé pour leur permettre de rester ensemble, mon plan a foiré et tous ces gens sont morts.

LE PRINCE : Vous êtes un saint homme ! Mais quelqu'un a une preuve ?

BALTHAZAR : Oui, cette lettre que m'a remis Romeo.

CAPULET : Oh, je suis désolé ! Réconcilions-nous !

MONTAIGU : Réconcilions-nous !

LE PRINCE : Ah, quelle triste histoire !

LES SPECTATEURS : Oui, des gens bêtes à ce point-là, c'est bien triste.

_Le rideau tombe._


End file.
